The Space Between
by CountryGirl914
Summary: So much can happen in the span of a few seconds. NineRose.


**A/N:** Gah. The idea for this fic hit me while I was finishing "Moving On Back To You" the other night, and it was like, "NOOOO! I do _not_ need another story idea—I already have too many!" But the muse was not to be defeated, and I finished this thing in less than a day. Props again to **vartanluvva** for the amazingly quick beta.

And this may be the last story out of me for a while, because while I have so many ideas in my head, I really need to get motivated for my classes. We'll see how well I end up delegating my time.

**Feedback:** Is read over and over again and loved forever. Please review!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Doctor stares at the controls for a long moment before piloting his ship back into the Vortex. He only asks a select few people to accompany him in his travels, and when he does they don't usually decline.

"_Yeah, I can't...I've, um…gotta go and find my mum and, um…someone's gotta look after this stupid lump. So…"_

He shakes himself out of the reverie. That was that, then. Not only did he only ask a select few—he didn't ask twice. He may have told Rose Tyler that he'd see her around, but that was only a pleasantry. She would never lay eyes on him again.

And, really, what did he even need a companion for, anyway? They were rubbish, the lot of them, never following directions and sticking their necks out where they didn't belong. How many of his adventures had gotten mucked up by a companion managing to get himself or herself into mortal peril? Too many, that's what. From now on, he's going to be a solitary traveler.

And he is, gallivanting around the universe, saving lives like he's apt to do. Keeps a nice family from boarding the Titanic. Prevents a coup on Stragnar IV. Helps survivors on Krakatoa. Stops a nuclear reactor from melting down on Earth in 3092. He's even at the assassination of President Kennedy, although he is just an observer on that day. Some things not even he can change.

He goes through it all, but he's not really living, just existing, going through the motions, apart from it all. There's no one with whom to celebrate the victories and commiserate the defeats, to quiet the screaming in his mind. Gallifrey burns in his dreams, so he sleeps only when he can't go any further. It's a heavy burden, but one he bears silently. Who could he share it with, anyway? He's the last Time Lord now—no one else could possibly understand.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A Hompshellian ship sneaks onto Earth in 2027, and the damn bugger that was on it just won't listen to reason. Especially not after the Doctor thwarts its plans for conquering Earth, dismantling its sonic transmitter hidden on the roof of a sleek downtown office building. It chases him down stairs and through hallways, making up for in speed what it lacks in grace.

He looks back to check how much time he has before the monster rounds the corner, the moment's distraction enough to cause him to miss the door opening in front of him, and suddenly he's barreling into a mass of blonde hair and silk and designer shoes.

"What in the bloody hell—" a familiar voice cries out, indignant, and then time slows and shudders as he looks down into wide, unbelieving chocolate eyes. "_You_," they breathe simultaneously.

Rose Tyler. The hair is shorter now, in a sleek bob, a darker blonde than he remembers, and the makeup is applied with a lighter, more sophisticated hand, but it's definitely her. She has to be in her mid forties by now, but she doesn't look a day over thirty-five. Time has been good to her.

He processes this all in an instant and then he's scrambling to his feet and grabbing for her hand, because there's no time for idle chitchat when an angry Hompshell is on their tails. He ignores as best he can the deja-vu and how well her hand still fits in his. "Run!"

"Oi! Again?" she cries, and then she's struggling to keep up with him as he races down the hall.

She ends up saving his life, again, and he decides that buying her chips is the least he can do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Last time I saw you," he starts as she munches happily on a chip, "you were working in a shop, no A Levels to speak of. And now you're working in a posh office? What changed?"

Swallowing, she smiles cheekily at him. "Oh, nothing really. Just a bloke that came barreling into my life and showed me what it felt like to do some real good. I took my A Levels and started attending university classes whenever I could." She rummages through her purse and hands him a card. Her business card. "I'm a lawyer now, getting murderers and rapists put away. Do a lot of pro bono work. I may not be able to save the world, but I can still change a lot of people's lives."

He smiles, pride for this woman that he knew so briefly flowing through him. "Well done, Rose Tyler."

She leans back in her chair, chips forgotten now. "And what about you? What have you been up to, Doctor—save any more planets?"

"Oh, plenty." And he regales her with stories of his exploits.

Rose frowns when he finishes, working out the time line for herself. "Wait. Over twenty years since I saw you last, and it's only been…seven months for you?" The wrinkles smooth out as it comes back to her. "Oh, yeah—time machine as well as space ship." Her tongue pokes out between her teeth, and his hearts squeeze a little. "Now, you see, if you'd reminded me of that, I would have come with you."

He schools his features into a neutral expression, so she can't tell how much her innocent teasing is affecting him. "Really? And what about now, if I asked you again right here?"

She doesn't hesitate. "I'd accept. Nothing holding me here—Mum died a few years ago, and I don't have a husband or kids."

"No? What about that boyfriend of yours—Rickey?"

"Mickey," she corrects him. "And no, it didn't end up working out. I was changing so much, going back to school and everything, and he just wanted things to stay the same. We're still friends, though. I meet him and his wife for lunch every so often." She rests her elbows on the table and leans toward him. "But you and I both know you're not going to. As much fun as that was, there's no way I could run for my life every day now. I'm not over the hill by any means, but I'm definitely too old for that. The only way I could ever travel with you is if you took your time machine, went back, and asked my nineteen year old self again."

It's his turn to lean forward now, eyes never leaving hers. "If I did that, Rose, it would change the course of your life. The past twenty odd years would cease to exist—wiped away. Would you be willing to give up everything you've done and earned, for that?" All of his senses are straining, tuned toward her. It's as if his life hinges on her answer.

She chews on her lip for a moment, then responds. "Yeah, I guess I couldn't. Can't leave my life now—too many criminals here that need to be put away."

She's become a very good liar, he reflects. Her expression never wavers as she speaks, but her true answer echoes in his mind, so strong that it forces its way in even though he's not actually trying to read her thoughts.

_In an instant._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She walks him back to the TARDIS, and he takes the long way, wanting to stretch out their time together as much as possible. He hasn't been this happy and content for months—since the last time she was with him, actually.

Too soon they're standing in front of the blue police box, and Rose is the first to speak. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, then." She reaches up to place a kiss on his cheek, and it takes all of his strength to keep from closing his eyes at the feel of her lips on his skin. "Have a wonderful life, Doctor."

"The same to you, Rose Tyler. Goodbye." He can't take his eyes off her as he closes the door.

And then he's staring at the controls again, a dangerous idea forming in the back of his mind. He can't. He can't, even though she's as good as agreed to it. There are rules against this, this kind of meddling, rules that he's made for himself and rules that are Time Lord decrees, out of date laws that he can't seem to stop following, even though he's the only one left.

He _can't_.

And yet even as he argues with himself his hands are already setting the coordinates, acting without conscious thought. He braces himself against the landing and then strides toward the door, only one thought on his mind as he pulls it open.

"_Now, you see, if you'd reminded me of that, I would have come with you."_

"By the way—did I mention, it also travels in time?"


End file.
